


Im a survivor

by Esirek23



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esirek23/pseuds/Esirek23
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I stumble through the streets of New York. All the pain I was feeling all over. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting away from him. Through the blood that was trickling down my face I could see the familiar glow of the neon sign. I made it up the stairs, and started pounding on the door. I hear footsteps coming from the other side, the door gets open, my eyes are too heavy and I can’t keep them open any longer, and I pass out.

A/N this whole book will be in Santana’s POV unless stated otherwise also this is a link to the spotify playlisy I made for this book https://open.spotify.com/playlist/65MPz4ZJfA36AdFAywEg1T?si=J426kyrDTXiGtRzLSx3r4Q


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake I’m sore. I take a moment before I attempt to get out of bed. I stumble into the living room, and see Kurt,Rachel,and Blaine. “Oh she’s up,” Rachel announced as I walk into the living room “Yeah I am, I hurt everywhere, and need to go to the hospital to check on my babies. I need to make sure this bastard didn’t kill them like he did Lydia,” I replied “Who, what, when, where, why, huh?” Kurt asked “I’ll explain but I want to get checked out,” I answer back “Alright,” Blaine says “Kurt, Blaine you want to come with,” Rachel asks “If it’s ok with Santana,” Kurt says “It’s fine with me,” I tell them “Alright, Blaine says We all get into Blaine’s SUV. “Alright well we got a drive ahead of us so explain please,” Blaine says “Alright, so about three years ago my parents introduced me to a guy named Archie, they said he was someone to love me, someone for me to settle down with, start a family with, we hit it off, we dated for a couple of months before I moved into his house with him, about a week after I moved in with him I dropped a glass, and he hit me, I know I should have left him then and there, but I didn’t I stayed. The abuse just got worse, I went anywhere that wasn’t my job at the dinner or the store he would hit me, I didn’t answer his calls or texts right away I’d get hit, I went out with friends I’d get hit, I wanted so badly to come to Finn's services but when I told him, he to the point I was unconscious for a couple of days. We had talked about starting a family, he was excited to be having a daughter tell one day when I was about six months pregnant he came home so drunk that I he beat me to the point I lost her while he was beating me he said that he never wanted that mistake I had to go through labor with her like I did with Blake, I named her Lydia and laid her to rest next to Blake, When I did that he was on a business trip, now I’m expecting twins, and I told him after hiding it from him for four months, and he’s not happy about it he beat me then he did sexuall things to me,”“Wow,” “Yeah, can I borrow your phone?” “Yeah why,” “You will see,” Rachel hands me her phone, and I type into the number. “Hi my name is Santana Lopez, I am on my to Mercy hospital, I would like an officer to meet me there, yes I’m with three of my friends from high school I just got beaten, and had sexual things done to me by my fiance, his name Archie Johnson, alright do you think the officer could escort me to Mr. Johnson's house so I could get some of my belongings, alright thank you,” I hang up and hand Rachel her phone back. “An officer will be meeting us at the hospital so I can make a statement, and then the officer will escort us to Archie’s house so I can get some of my stuff,” “Alright,” The rest of the drive was silent. Or at least until I started singing. “ I was born three months too early the doctor gave me thirty days but I must have had my mama's will and God's amazing grace guess I'll keep on livin' even if this loves to die for ‘cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin' you're walking out and I'm not trying to change your mind cause I was born to be the baby girl without a chance a victim of circumstance the one who ought a give up, but she's just too hard headed! A single mom who works two jobs who loves her kids and never stops with gentle hands and a heart of a fighter I'm a survivor I don't believe in self pity it only brings you down may be the queen of broken hearts but I don't hide behind the crown when the deck is stacked against me I just play a different game my roots are planted in the past and though my life is changing fast who I am is who I want to be the baby girl without a chance a victim of circumstance the one who ought a give up, but she's just too hard headed! A Single mom who works two jobs who loves her kids and never stops with gentle hands and a heart of a fighter I'm a survivor a single mom who works two jobs who loves her kids and never stops with gentle hands and a heart of a fighter I'm a survivor but I must have had my mama's will and God's amazing grace,” “You’re voice is still as beautiful as it was in high school,” “Thank’s I don’t really sing as much as I did in high school, “ “Why?” “Archie he said the sound of me singing annoyed him,” “Oh I see,” “We're here,” “You ready?” “Yeah,” We all get out of the car, and walk into the ER. “And I’m telling you officer that there is no Santana Lopez admitted in this hospital,” “Hi uh sorry to interrupt, but I’m Santana Lopez,” “Hi Ms.Lopez I’m officer Benson, I’ll be taking your statement and then I’ll take you to Mr.Johnson’s house to collect your things,” “Alright these are my friends Kurt,Blaine,and Rachel,” “Hi,” They all nod as their way of saying hi back. I turn my attention back to the nurse. “Hi Nina, ” I say reading her name tag. “My name is Santana Lopez, and I need to be checked out. I’m four months pregnant with twins, and I just got brutally beaten, and sexually assaulted,” “Alright well I need you to fill out these forms, and then bring them back to me,” “Alright,” I take the paperwork. I go sit down and fill it out, then Blaine brings it up for me. Nina comes over with a chart, and a hospital bracelet for me. She put the bracelet on me then told us to follow her. We all followed her to a trauma bay, she had these brown paper bags out on the counter. “Put this on and then put your clothes into the assigned bag, all the bags are labeled, we will start with the cervical exam then if you want to you can put on a pair of hospital pants, the cloths and all evidence collected will be going down to the crime lab, as you change I’m going to be taking photos and swabs of your injuries” I quickly change, and put the clothes I on the hospital gown. “Alright Ms. Lopez, is it ok if I ask you a couple questions?” “Yeah that's fine,” “Alright where did you meet Mr. Johnson? “Uh my parents introduced us to each other about three years ago,” “How long were you guys together?” “We started dating about three years ago, and got engaged last month,” “Has he ever been violent towards you before?” “Yeah through our whole relationship he’d hit me, but last year when I was six months pregnant he beat me to the point I lost the baby,” “When you left was Mr.Johnson still in the house?” “No he left a couple minutes before I did,” “Alright is there someone you could stay with?” “She can stay with us,” “Alright I need your phone number incase of emergency,” “Yeah sure it’s 202-555-0114,” “Unfortunately with the cervical exam the only people that can be in here is me, officer Benson, and Ms. Lopez, but the cervical exam is quick it only takes a couple of minutes, after the cervical exam,” “Ok,” Kurt,Blaine,and Rachel left the room. The nurse explained the whole process, as I nodded along. She started saying things, and making marks on the chart as officer Benson wrote things down in her notebook. “All done,” The nurse said after what felt like forever. I sat up and took my legs out of the stirrups. The nurse put all the evidence into the right bags. She closed the bags up, and set them next to the bags with my clothes in them. She handed me a pair of hospital scrubs. “There is a bathroom right through there to take a shower wash up. I'll send the doctor in shortly,” I nodded as I walked into the bathroom. I started the water. I didn’t bother checking the water before I hopped in. I quickly do what I need then I hop out I dry off then I put on the scrub pajamas. I walked back into the room Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel were in the room. “How do you feel,” “I don’t feel anything is that normal?” “Completely you went through something traumatic,” Before I could answer a knock at the door caught our attention. “Come in,” “Oh wow we have a full house in here I’m doctor Jane Smith,” “Hi Santana, these are my friends Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, and this is officer Benson,” “Nice to meet all of you so I’m first gonna stitch-,” “No,” “I’m sorry no,” “Before you can stitch me up you check on my babies,” “Ok I’ll go get the ultrasound machine,” “I think you scared her,” “Good my babies are my first priorities,” The doctor comes back with the ultrasound machine, I lay back and pull up my shirt so its just under my boobs.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t even know what time it was when we got back to the loft all I knew was I was ready for bed. I woke the next morning and went straight into the bathroom to start throwing up, due to morning sickness. I hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I feel someone take my hair and pull it into a loose ponytail. Once they get my hair out of the way they start rubbing circles on my back. Once I’m done I lean back against them. “ I hate this,” “I know you do but just remember morning sickness is a good sign,” “It sucks though,” “ I know why don’t we get you back into you need to rest,” “I don’t want to be in bed I want to be out there with you guys,” “Ok let’s go get you situated on the couch," Once I was situated on the couch I started talking. " I wish Finn was here. I love you guys don't get me wrong but when I lost our baby in high-school he became my rock, and even though he was gone when I lost Lydia I still called him and left him a message,'' Wait really?" " Yeah why?" " I have his phone Carol wanted to get rid of it but it had so many memories on it that I asked Carol if I could keep it,give me a couple minutes to find it," Kurt gets up and walks over to his and Blaine's side of the loft as I lean back against Blaine "Comfy?" "Yeah," " Alright I found it," "Wait wouldn't his voicemail have a password on it?" "Yeah but before he passed Finn told me the pin to all of his stuff is the day Rachel and him started dating," "October ninth two thousand and ten," "Wow he was not kidding, the pin to get into his phone is one-zero-zero-nine," I smile at all the memories I have with Finn, some good some bad, but they were of us two. "Alright here we go, dang he has a lot of voicemails, this could take a minute," We listen to all the voicemails then we get to the one I sent. " Hey Finn I know you won't get this but I need to talk to someone and you were the first person I thought of,because you were with me when this happened the first time. I lost another one Finn. I lost a baby girl, Blake has a sister up there with you guys, and I know that if you were here you'd tell me it would be ok, and probably say something that didn't make sense but it did at the same time. God I miss you Hudson, I still listen and sing along to our song all the time, I never sing your part because that's your part and it always will be, I love you and I know that you are with Blake,and the baby girl I just lost I named her Lydia the name we were gonna use if Blake had been a girl, I need to go now Finnegan but we will be together forever, and ever amen just like we said. I love you Hudson, say hi to Blake and Lydia for me will you," The voicemail ended. "Wow, so I could have had a nephew," " Yeah Finn was so excited to be having a son, I think it hit him harder than it did me when I lost Blake," "God Finn was one of a kind, I remember one time I did face paint on him, and he freaked out when I went to clean it off him, I looked him dead in the eye and said ' what is you problem Finn it's just a moist towelette'," " I remember the frist time we had sex, which is coincidently was when we concived Blake he never stop asking me if I was ok, and he ment it, then there was this time when Becky Jackson left a piece of chocolate birthday cake on my chair and I sat on it Finn walked behind me until I could get out of school so no one saw my chocolate butt and thought I had messed myself," " Yeah that was just the type of person he was," " Alright I need to go to bed I have a shift tomorrow," "Wait Santana you are going into work tomorrow?" " Yeah I need to save up all the PTO I can for when the babies come." " But still you need time to recover," " I'm working at a diner, I'll be fine," " You can miss one day," " Hey Blaine want to see something funny it's the first time Kurt and Rachel performed in front of people," “You wouldn’t dare,” “ Oh but I would if you don’t drop this,” “ What is happening?” “ Fine I’ll drop this, but I still don’t want you to go to work,” “Fine make you a deal there is a book store just down the street from the dinner you guys can hang in there and come visit me on my lunch break will that ease your mind,” “No but it will do,” “Good now I’m going to bed,” “I’ll come with I’m tired too,” “What time do you work?” “ 9 to 4 I’ll have lunch around 12:30 1:00 ,” “ Ok goodnignight,” “Night,”


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t even know what time it was when we got back to the loft all I knew was I was ready for bed. I woke the next morning and went straight into the bathroom to start throwing up, due to morning sickness. I hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. I feel someone take my hair and pull it into a loose ponytail. Once they get my hair out of the way they start rubbing circles on my back. Once I’m done I lean back against them. “ I hate this,” “I know you do but just remember morning sickness is a good sign,” “It sucks though,” “ I know why don’t we get you back into you need to rest,” “I don’t want to be in bed I want to be out there with you guys,” “Ok let’s go get you situated on the couch," Once I was situated on the couch I started talking. " I wish Finn was here. I love you guys don't get me wrong but when I lost our baby in high-school he became my rock, and even though he was gone when I lost Lydia I still called him and left him a message,'' Wait really?" " Yeah why?" " I have his phone Carol wanted to get rid of it but it had so many memories on it that I asked Carol if I could keep it,give me a couple minutes to find it," Kurt gets up and walks over to his and Blaine's side of the loft as I lean back against Blaine "Comfy?" "Yeah," " Alright I found it," "Wait wouldn't his voicemail have a password on it?" "Yeah but before he passed Finn told me the pin to all of his stuff is the day Rachel and him started dating," "October ninth two thousand and ten," "Wow he was not kidding, the pin to get into his phone is one-zero-zero-nine," I smile at all the memories I have with Finn, some good some bad, but they were of us two. "Alright here we go, dang he has a lot of voicemails, this could take a minute," We listen to all the voicemails then we get to the one I sent. " Hey Finn I know you won't get this but I need to talk to someone and you were the first person I thought of,because you were with me when this happened the first time. I lost another one Finn. I lost a baby girl, Blake has a sister up there with you guys, and I know that if you were here you'd tell me it would be ok, and probably say something that didn't make sense but it did at the same time. God I miss you Hudson, I still listen and sing along to our song all the time, I never sing your part because that's your part and it always will be, I love you and I know that you are with Blake,and the baby girl I just lost I named her Lydia the name we were gonna use if Blake had been a girl, I need to go now Finnegan but we will be together forever, and ever amen just like we said. I love you Hudson, say hi to Blake and Lydia for me will you," The voicemail ended. "Wow, so I could have had a nephew," " Yeah Finn was so excited to be having a son, I think it hit him harder than it did me when I lost Blake," "God Finn was one of a kind, I remember one time I did face paint on him, and he freaked out when I went to clean it off him, I looked him dead in the eye and said ' what is you problem Finn it's just a moist towelette'," " I remember the frist time we had sex, which is coincidently was when we concived Blake he never stop asking me if I was ok, and he ment it, then there was this time when Becky Jackson left a piece of chocolate birthday cake on my chair and I sat on it Finn walked behind me until I could get out of school so no one saw my chocolate butt and thought I had messed myself," " Yeah that was just the type of person he was," " Alright I need to go to bed I have a shift tomorrow," "Wait Santana you are going into work tomorrow?" " Yeah I need to save up all the PTO I can for when the babies come." " But still you need time to recover," " I'm working at a diner, I'll be fine," " You can miss one day," " Hey Blaine want to see something funny it's the first time Kurt and Rachel performed in front of people," “You wouldn’t dare,” “ Oh but I would if you don’t drop this,” “ What is happening?” “ Fine I’ll drop this, but I still don’t want you to go to work,” “Fine make you a deal there is a book store just down the street from the dinner you guys can hang in there and come visit me on my lunch break will that ease your mind,” “No but it will do,” “Good now I’m going to bed,” “I’ll come with I’m tired too,” “What time do you work?” “ 9 to 4 I’ll have lunch around 12:30 1:00 ,” “ Ok goodnignight,” “Night,”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s Thursday October fifth , which means I’m eight months pregnant. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and I were all sitting in the living room, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and excused myself to the other room. “ Hey Britt whats up?” “ Sanny Sam and I were in an accident,” “Oh god are you guys ok?” “I am but Sam he- he died on impact,” “Oh my god,” “Sanny I don’t know what I’m gonna do I didn’t get to tell him,” “Tell him what Britt?” “I’m pregnant I found out yesterday I was gonna tell him tonight,” “Oh Britt I’m so sorry, give me the details for his services, and I’ll inform Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel,” “Ok we are doing everything this weekend , and then next week we are going to do his Glee club memorial I don’t want to wait,” “ Ok yeah yeah for sure we’ll be there,” “Alright bye Sanny,” “Bye Britt,” I hang up the phone and walk back into the living room with tears in my eyes. “Who was that?” “Britt there's been an accident,” “Oh my god are they ok?” “Britt is ok Sam he- he uh he died on impact, guys Britt she’s pregnant she didn’t have the chance to tell Sam, they are doing his services next weekend, she doesn’t want to wait to long,” “ So it looks like were going back to Lima,” “God that means I have to go maternity shopping,” “Oooo shopping trip,” “ So are we all going?” “ Sure why not?” “Also I can’t fly to Lima. It's too dangerous to fly after I wanna say five months of pregnancy or something like that,” “ So roadtrip?” “Yeah,” “Ok,so I was thinking we each do our own song then come together to sing ‘ Dancing in the sky’ or ‘ When the sand runs out,’ “ “ For sure, I for one plan on singing ‘ Safe and Sound’ by Taylor Swift” “ I don’t know I want to do something country but like every country song is about death, but I think I’m gonna do ‘Drowning’ Chris Young” “ I’m gonna do ‘Gone too soon’ Daughtry,” “ I don’t know I’m thinking of doing ‘ See you again’ Carrie underwood,” “ You guys ready to go to the store, I have some photos saved of what I’m looking fo,” “Yeah lets go,” We all got our shoes on and headed to the car. We got to the store, and I had an idea. “ Hey Blaine, and Rachel why don’t you go find snacks for the road trip while Kurt,and I go get my clothes?” “Yeah sounds good,” “ Alright, meet back here when done,” “Yeah,” Rachel, and Blaine went off towards the food section while Kurt, and I headed to the maternity section. “Ok so what are you looking for exactly?” “Ok so for dresses it doesn’t matter just no strips, but for like actual outfits no patterns,” “Ok, so something like this?” He was holding up an off the shoulder white dress with black and gray roses. “Yeah,” Kurt and I got enough outfits to last me a while, then we went to look at the baby clothes, we got a couple onesies for the twins, then headed back to the spot to meet Rachle, and Blaine. “You got everything you need?” “Yep we even got a couple of things for the twins,” “Aww you have to show us when we get home,” “Definitely,” “We also need to pack when we get home,” “Don’t remind us lady Hummel,” “Lady Hummel wow haven’t heard that in a while,” “ I’m tired I need a nap, and my feet are hurting so let's go please.” “ When we get home wanna have a fashion show?” “Uh is that even a question, of course,” “Alright let’s go,” We check out and head back home, once we got back home Kurt went to get the stuff he would need to alter the dresses if I wanted him to. “ Alright give me a minute to get everything ready for the fashion show,” They all nodded. I waddled into mine, and Rachel's room, with the bags from the store I laid all the new clothes out. Then I waddled over to the closet, and pulled out my thigh high heeled boots, and my black, and patterned cardigans to go with one of my outfits. I then grabbed the jewelry that I planned to pair with my outfits. The first outfit was the off the shoulder white dress with the black and gray roses. “Alright, here we go in the first dress,” I pulled back the curtain and wadeledout. “Oh wow San that dress is beautiful,” “Alright next dress,” “Ok,” I waddled back into mine and Rachel's room. I slipped off the first dress and slipped into the second one that was a floor length white and pink, I walked back out. We were in the last outfit when the twins started kicking really hard. I laid on the bed, and put my hands on my bump trying to get them to stop. “Hey San you ok?” “Yeah the twins are kicking really hard,” “Can I feel they always seem to stop when I’m around,” “Yeah,” Kurt walked over. I took his hand and placed it on my bump where one of the twins was kicking. “Does that freak you out?” “No why does it freak you out?” “Very much so,” I smile. “Alright can you help me put the last outfit on?” “Yeah,” Kurt helped me put on the last outfit which was a knee-length white spaghetti strapped dress paired with my patterned cardigan, and thigh high heeled boots. Kurt helped me up and we walked back into the main room. “Wow you look stunning,” “Thanks guys,” Rachel and I went to our room while Kurrt, and Blaine went to their room. “ God can I put sweat pants back on?” “You can do whatever you want,” I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet, and then changed into the clothes I had on earlier. Rachel, and I packed then headed back out to the living room where Kurt and Blaine were waiting for us. “Dam I think I left my phone in the bedroom, I’ll be right back,” “Don’t worry about it San I’ll go grab it for you,” “Thanks babe,” I watch Kurt walk into mine and Rachel's room to grab my phone, he comes back a few seconds later with my phone and headphones. “Alright before we go I need to pee so I’ll be right back,” I waddle to the bathroom, did my business, and waddle back out to the others.” Alright do we all have everything we need?” “Yeah,”” Alright let’s go then,” Blaine grabbed the bag of snacks, after we got our shoes on. “Hey Rachel did I pack my boots?” “Yeah you did San,” “Ok,” “God my first time back to Lima in over three years, and it’s for a funeral, and memrial service,” “Have you seen your parents since-” “Since I met Archie nope it’s been close to three years since I’ve seen my parents, and I honestly don’t want to see them,” “Why’s that?” “Their the ones who introduced me to Archie because I needed a man in my life someone to provide me stability someone I could settle down with and start a family with,” “Oh wow,” “Yeah,” “Alright should we go then,” “Yeah let’s do it,” “Hey San do you want to stay at my house my dad’s won’t mind, we don’t have to explain your situation just introduce you as my girlfriend,” “Yeah, but if they start asking questions, we will explain my situation briefly, just tell them the details,” “Alright,” I go to get into the backseat next to Rachel, but Blaine stops me. “ You are up by Kurt ,” “Fine,” I climb into the passenger seat while Blaine gets in the backseat behind me. Once everyone is in Kurt starts the car, once the car is started I connect my phone to the radio. “Ok what playlist do you guys want to listen to I’ve got my sad playlist for when you need a good cry, I got a party playlist, I got a breakup playlist, or I got a playlist that’s a mix of everything,” “Mix of everything,” “Alright,” I turned on my mix of all music, and the first song was ‘Teenage Dream’ I saw Kurt look in the rearview mirror towards Blaine with a smile on his face which Blaine returned. “Why are you guys looking at each other like that?” “The first time Blaine and I met he and the Warblers were gonna perform in the senior commons of Dalton, and this is the song they sang,” “Oh cute,” We drive for a couple hours before we stop, when we stop Kurt switches with Rachel per her request. “On the road again,” I turned my music back on after Rachel started the car. “ Once we stop again can I drive?” “I mean if you really want to San,” “Sweet,” Rachel drives for a couple of hours, until it’s time to stop again, once everything is already to go, I switch with Rachle, and Rachel switches with Blaine. It was completely dark by the time we stopped again. Rachel and Kurt were asleep, so Blaine and I switched so he was driving. I had taken a nap earlier so I wasn’t tired. Blaine and I talked while he drove. He drove until we got to Lima, by that time it was early morning, and Kurt, and Rachel were up so we stopped for breakfast. We went to Kurts childhood home. “Do you guys want to come in and visit for a bit?” “I don’t care San up to you,” “Sure why not,” We all get out of the car, and walk up to the front door. We go inside and talk for awhile until Rachel and I decide to head to her dad’s place. We say our goodbyes, and drive over. Her dad’s of course have questions which we answer. We talk and unpack, have dinner, then go to bed. Tomorrow is gonna suck.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel and I wake up the next morning , and go downstairs to have breakfast with her dad’s. After breakfast Rachel showers first then gets ready for the day after she’s ready, I follow suit, I shower, and change into my dress for Sam’s services. After we are both ready we go pick up Kurt, and Blaine. We get to the house, and knock on the door, and Burt answers. “Come in girls, the boys are almost ready,” We both nod as Burt steps off to the side to let us in, Rachel, first then me. We go into the living room with Burt, we talk until the boys are ready, we say our goodbyes, and head to Sam’s services. When we get there I can tell everybody is shocked to see me, I can tell some are upset to see me. Why wouldn’t they be? I mean come on I show up to Sam’s services, but not Finn’s. I look around till I find Britt, she spots me to, and runs over. “Sanny,” “I know Britt I know,” I hold her as she cries. Once she settles down, she gives Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel hugs, I take her hand and together we go and say our final goodbyes to Sam. After we say our goodbyes I lead Britt to her seat, I try to go, so I can get to a seat in the back but Britt stops me. “Where are you going? I had seating reserved for everyone in Glee club up front,” ''I don’t think I’m wanted up here,” I say acknowledging the looks from the other former Glee club members. “ I don’t care, I want you right here next to me,” “Ok,” I take a seat next to Britt, as Rachel sits next to me, and Kurt, and Blaine behind us. The services start, and I honestly don’t remember much from it. After the wake we all get into our cars, and go home. Britt didn’t want the wake, and funeral on the same day so we are burying Same tomorrow. We all go back to Rachel's house, and hangout. “Ok guys, which dress for twommorr?” I ask as I hold up a solid black dress,and a navy blue dress. “I vote for the solid black one,” “Any objections to it?” There were none. “Did you guys see the way everyone was looking at me?” “Yeah but that's probably because they haven’t seen you since before-” “I know he who shall not be named,” “Wait Archie or Voldamort?” “Archie,” We talk, go get supper, and then Kurt, and Blaine drop Rachel, and I back off, and let us know that they would be back early tomorrow morning. Rachel,and I go to bed, after Kurt, and Blaine drop us off. We wake up, and the exact same thing we did yesterday before, Kurt, and Blaine come to get us. Once Kurt,and Blaine get to the house we leave we drive back to the church. Britt pulls me off to the side once we get there. “ Hey San I forgot to ask how far along are you?” “I’m eight months with twins,” “That’s so cool,” “Yeah you wanna feel their kicking a lot right now,” “Can I?” “Of course you can,” I took her hand and placed it where one of the twins was kicking. “That’s weird does it hurt?” “It did at first, but not so much now,” “ I can’t wait until my baby starts doing that,'' We continue talking until it’s time to head to the cemetery. After the cemetery, we all go back to Sam, and Britt’s place, for a small luncheon. Everybody else was talking, and I was sitting in the back by myself. I heard footsteps coming my way. I look up, and see Quinn. “ Hi,” “Hi,” “Why are you sitting back here all by yourself?” “The only people that have talked to me in the past two days, are Britt, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine, everybody else is looking at my like I shouldn’t be here,” “And that’s because we find it strange because you basically fell off the face of the earth like three years ago, and suddenly you are back,” “ I know, and if this wasn’t happening right now I would explain why but it is so I can’t,” “ Hey you eat yet,” “No not yet,” “I’ll go make you a plate, you need to eat you barely ate breakfast,” “Ok,” Quinn gets up and leave. Rachel comes back a couple minutes later with my plate. She hands it to me then sits next to me. “How are you doing?” “Well, the only people that are talking to me are you Kurt, Blaine, and Britt, so there's that, the twins are very active so I hurt, but I’m doing ok,” “ I’m sorry honey we can leave if you want,” “No I wanna be here for Britt,” “Ok,” I finish my plate, Rachel takes it from me and goes get rid of it for me. After she leaves, Britt comes and sits next to me. “ What’s up, why are you sitting back here, everyone else is inside,” “ I’m not wanted here, and it is obvious, I get it. I disappeared for three years, but I have a reason,” “What reason is that?” “I can’t tell you not now, not with everything that's happening,” “Of course you can,” “Fine I was in an abusive relationship, and he controlled everything I did, he didn’t want me going out if I went out anywhere beside to my job he would hit m, if I didn’t answer his calls or texts right away he would hit me, so I have a reason for not being at Finn’s services, when I was only a couple months along I told him about the babies, and he beat me tell he got bored after he left the house, I limped to Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine's loft, bloody, and bruised, I got out four months ago, I was four months pregnant, that’s why I’m here now,” Little did I know everyone else was standing behind us listening.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning and immediately head into the bathroom. Again. I hear Rachel’s footsteps over the sound of me throwing up. “Hey San you ok?” I nod, I hear her footsteps leaving the bedroom. I hear her talking to Kurt, and Blaine.I hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. “Oh San morning sickness again?” I nod. I feel Kurt take my hair into his hands, and he pulls it into a loose ponytail. After he gets my hair out of the way he rubs small circles on my back. Once I stop he helps me up. I grab my toothbrush and quickly brush my teeth. Kurt stays with me the whole time. “Do you want to go grab my uniform for me please?” “Of course princess where is it?” “Hanging up in the closet,” I watch him leave the bathroom, after he leaves I take my hair out of the loose ponytail and toss it into a high ponytail. Kurt comes back with my uniform. “ Do you need help changing into your uniform?” “ Yeah I just need help taking my clothes off I should be able to get into my uniform by myself but if you could stay in here just in case I need help,” “Yeah of course,” Kurt helps me take my pajamas off, and slip into my uniform. I put in the little clip that goes with my uniform. “How do I look?” “Perfect the baby bump is really showing you look gorgeous,” “Thank you,” Kurt and I leave the bathroom. Once we get into the other room we see Blaine, and Rachel sitting at the table. Kurt and I go sit next to them. “Are you all ready for work?” “Yeah,” “ Alright we should head out then if you have to work at 9,” “ Alright, Kurt can you get m flats for me?” “Of Course sweetheart,” I smile as Kurt goes and grabs me my flats. “What are you thinking about San?” “Just how lucky these babies and I are,” “ Here you go,” I slip into my shoes, as everyone else gets their shoes on. We reach the diner at 8:55. “Alright I’ll see you guys at 12:30 1:00,” “ Alright remember to take a break when you can,” ‘I know dad,” I get out of the car and walk into the diner. I clock in, and start my shift. The diner is really slow today so I spend a lot of the morning doing odd jobs like filling the ketchup bottles, and rolling silverware. At 12:45 I see Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel walk into the diner.I go over to my coworker and tell her that I would be taking my lunch break, and that I would be back by 1:45, she nodded. I walked over to them and we left. “So how's work going?” “Good you know what we should do?” “What," We should become a polygamy relationship," " Why?" " Because if something were to happen to me I don't want Sam to have any chance to get the babies," "You know what I'm in, " " Fuck it I'm in too," " Why the hell not," I smile knowing that my babies would always be safe and loved. “ Oh so I have names picked out for them,” “Really are you sharing?” “Yeah, ok so the names both have meaning the boys name is after Finn so it’s Finnley James, and then I’m naming the girl after you three so her name will be Blaire Elizabeth Ann because Blair is similar to Blaine Elizabeth is Kurt's middle name, and Ann is Rachel’s middle name,” “That's sweet,” We eat lunch then they bring me back to work. At 3:55 I see the car pull back up in front of the diner. I wait until 4, then I clock out, and head out to the car. After we got back we had a movie night.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait what,” “How long have you guys been there,” “Long enough, and I think I speak for everyone when I say I’m sorry that I judged you before asking you about it,” “Thanks Puck,” “If it’s not too much I would like to know the full story, but if it’s too much jus say so,” “No it’s fine,” I look to Rachel and she comes over to sit next to me.” So about three years ago my parents introduced me to a guy named Archie, they said he was someone to love me, someone for me to settle down with, start a family with, we hit it off, we dated for a couple of months before I moved into his house with him, about a week after I moved in with him I dropped a glass, and he hit me, I know I should have left him then and there, but I didn’t I stayed. The abuse just got worse, I went anywhere that wasn’t my job at the dinner or the store he would hit me, I didn’t answer his calls or texts right away I’d get hit, I went out with friends I’d get hit, I wanted so badly to come to Finn's services but when I told him, he to the point I was unconscious for a couple of days. We had talked about starting a family, he was excited to be having a daughter tell one day when I was about six months pregnant he came home so drunk that I he beat me to the point I lost her while he was beating me he said that he never wanted that mistake I had to go through labor with her like I did with Blake, I named her Lydia and laid her to rest next to Blake, When I did that he was on a business trip, now I’m expecting twins, and I told him after hiding it from him for four months, and he was not happy about it he beat me then he did sexuall things to me,” “Wow I’m so sorry that happened to you,” “It’s fine I’m out I will be having two new babies in about a month I’m due two days before thanksgiving, but with twins you normally never make it to your due date,” “Do you know what your having?” “Yeah a boy and a girl,” “Do they have names yet?” “Yeah I’m naming the boy Finnly James after Finn, and then I’m naming the girl Blaire Elizebeth Ann because Blair is close to Blaine Elizebeth is Kurt's middle name, and Ann is Rachel's middle name,” “Nice,” “Yeah,” “I have a crazy idea, what if tomorrow after the glee club memorial we all go over to Rachel’s have a sleepover, and we could all bring our old baby clothes for you to go through,” “Let’s play it by ear because since I’m so pregnant I’m always tired so let’s see how I feel after the glee memorial,” “Ok,” We hang out for a little while longer before we head back to Rachel’s her dad’s left that morning so we had the house to ourselves so we let Kurt, and Blaine sleepover, we ate dinner then went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning before everyone else so I get out of bed and waddle down the stairs. I started coffee for Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel while I made myself some tea. A little while after I got up I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw Kurt enter the kitchen, and I handed him a cup of coffee. “Here you go love just the way you like it,” “Thank you sweetheart,” We talk until Blaine and Rachel come down while the three of them drink their coffee. I head back upstairs and get ready for the day. I shower and put on a red maternity top, a black maternity blazer, a pair of black maternity jeans, I added a gold pin to my blazer, and put on a pair of white flats. I grab my phone and anything else I might need today and put it in my purse, and head back down the stairs. “Hey San?” “Yeah Rach what’s up?” “ Blaine and I have been thinking and we don’t like the songs we originally chose to sing in glee club. Could you help us pick new ones?” “Yeah sure Blaine I think you could do ‘Drink a beer’ by Luke Bryan,” “Can you sing a little bit?” Yeah for sure, When I got the news today I didn’t know what to say so I just hung up the phone I took a walk to clear my head this is where the walking lead can’t believe your really gone if you want me to I can play it in the car,” “Yeah for sure,” “Oh also I want to drive today, and Rachel I will help you with your song in the car because you need to get ready, and we still have to go to Burt’s so the boys can get ready,” “Alright I’m going I’m going,” “So what song do you have in mind for Rachle,?” “I think ‘Go rest high on that mountain’ by Vince Gill would be a good song for her,” “I see,” “Alright I’m ready,” “ Alright let’s go,” I grabbed the car keys and we got into the car. “Alright Blaine here is ‘Drink a beer’,” I tapped on the song title and it started playing. It lasted until we got to Burt’s Kurt, and Blaine went inside to get ready while Rachel and I waited in the car. “Alright Rachel this is the song I think you should do now keep in mind that the person who sings it is a man but I think it’s perfect for you,” I tapped on the song and soon it was coming through the speakers. “I think it’s perfect thank you San,” She gave me a small kiss on my check as the boys came back out. “Ready?” “Yep,” “Alright,” I backed out of Burt’s driveway and started driving towards the school. “Alright you guys ready to do this?” “No,” “Neither am I but we are doing it for Britt,” We all got out. Kurt grabbed one of Blaine’s hands and took Rachel's hand in his other. Blaine took my hand and Rachel took the other and together we walked into school.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well I’ll be damned, it's sandbags,” “Hi Sue,” I say, giving her a hug the best I could with my bump. “So you caring porcelaines, and Mrs. Porcilines kids?” “Nope these are my babies,” “Oh where is the dad?” “He is no longer in the picture,” “Alright,” “Good talking to you Sue,” I take Rachel and Blaines hands again and we continue walking to the choir room. We walk into the choir room. “Hey Sanny,” I turn to face Kurt Blaine, and Rachel “ Go find us some seats I’ll be right there,” I turn back to Britt ``What's up Britt?” “Could you possibly play guitar for the song I want to sing for Sam?” “Yeah for sure what song is it?” “Dancing in the sky,” “For sure,” She smiled at me then went and sat down. I made my way to where the other three were and sat by Blaine. “What did Britt want?” “She wanted to know if I would play guitar while she sang her song for Sam,” “You know how to play guitar?” “Yeah Sam taught me before we graduated,” “Alright welcome everyone,” I turned to face as Mr.Shue started the meeting. “ I wish it were under better circumstances,” Everyone mermaid in agreement. “This week we are going to sing songs either that Sam sung or that honor his memory so think it over and we can start tomorrow,” “Mr.Shue I can’t wait I want to go now,” “Alright Brittnay start us off,” Britt got up as did Blaine so he could help me up once he was sure I had my balance he let go of my hands and sat back down. As I grabbed the guitar Britt told the band what song she wanted. I got the guitar strap around my neck and got my hands in position. Brit came and stood by me. We made eye contact and I nodded at the bad and we started playing. “Tell me, what does it look like in heaven? Is it peaceful? Is it free like they say? Does the sun shine bright forever? Have your fears and your pain gone away? 'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left and here on earth everything's different there's an emptiness oh, oh, I I hope you're dancing in the sky and I hope you're singing in the angel's choir and I hope the angels know what they have  
I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived so tell me, what do you do up in heaven? Are your days filled with love and light? Is there music? Is there art and adventure? Tell me are you happy? Are you more alive? 'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left and here on earth everything's different there's an emptiness oh, oh, I I hope you're dancing in the sky and I hope you're singing in the angel's choir and I hope the angels know what they have I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived since you arrived oh, oh yeah, yeah oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, oh, I I hope you're dancing in the sky and I hope you're singing in the angel's choir and I hope the angels know what they have I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived since you arrived,” Brit finished singing and everyone clapped. Once the applause died down I spoke up. “Mr.Shue since I’m up I’ll go next,” “Alright Santana,” Brit went and sat down. “I won’t need any other instruments for this one so band people you guys can take a seat,” They sat down and I started strumming the intro to my song “ Still got your number in my phone and even though you don't know I listen I still call and wait 'til the tone just to hear you saying, "Leave a message'' since you've been gone I've had to find different ways to grieve there's days that I don't even want it on my mind but tonight I'm weak so, I'm gonna pull out pictures, ones with you in 'em laugh and cry a little while reminiscing by myself I can't help that all I think about is how you were taken way too soon it ain't the same here without you I Gotta say, missing you comes in waves and tonight I'm drowning yeah, I know you're in a better place and one day I'll see you again but it's killing me we can't be face to face I miss my best friend so, tonight I'm gonna pull out pictures, ones with you in 'em laugh and cry a little while reminiscing by myself I can't help that all I think about is how you were taken way too soon it ain't the same here without you I gotta say, missing you comes in waves and tonight I'm drowning yeah, tonight I'm drowning I know it's a part of life but I wasn't ready to say goodbye so, tonight I'm gonna pull out pictures, ones with you in 'em laugh and cry a little while reminiscing by myself I can't help that all I think about is how you were taken way too soon it ain't the same here without you I gotta say, missing you comes in waves and tonight I'm drowning yeah, tonight I'm drowning” I strum the final cord and go put the guitar away then I go sit back by Blaine. “Ok I think that was enough for today let’s pick up again tomorrow,” Everyone got up Blaine got up then helped me up. Quinn came over. “So you up for tonight if not we could totally do it another night,” “No let’s do it tonight,” “Alright I’ll let everyone else know and we will be at Rachel’s with our baby clothes by let’s say four-thirty five o’clock,” “Sounds good,” Quin walked back over to everyone and told. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and I headed out to our car. “ San I assume you are driving,” “You assume correctly Blaine why what’s up,” “Could you drop Kurt and I off at Burts,Kurt wants to grab his old baby clothes and that way we can also pick up our suitcases so the rest of the time we are here we can stay with you and Rachel,” “Yeah for sure, and tonight for supper I’m making tacos,” “Do we have everything we need for tacos or do we need to stop and get the stuff for tacos?” “I went and got the stuff for tacos this morning before you guys got up,” “Man you were productive this morning,” “I know,” By the time our conversation ended we were at Burts. Kurt and Blaine got out and I told them that either Rachel or I would be back for them at about four. I waited to tell they were both in the house before driving off. Rachel and I got back to the house and went inside. I immediately went upstairs and changed into a yellow top and a pair of black and yellow checkered pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel left to pick up Kurt, adn Blaine at 3:45. Quinn showed up at the house at 4:14. “ I know we agreed on four-thrity five o’clock but I got bored at home so I hope that it’s ok I came a little early,” “ Yeah that’s fine I’m waiting for Rachel and the boys to get back anyway so,” “I’ll be right back I’m going to bring my stuff to the basement,” “Alright,” By 5:15 everyone was here we were all sitting in the living room. “Alright I want to play a game,” “What kind of game Quinn?” “I want to test Santana’s music memory so how it works is we take turns saying a word, and San you can either sing the chorus of a song with that word in the title or the whole song with that word in the title,” “Ok,” “Who wants to go first,” “San the first word is fast,” "Staring' at you taking' off your makeup wondering why you even put it on I know you think you do but, baby, you don't need it wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder wait, baby, don't move, right there it is t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch that river was cold, but we gave love a chance yeah, yeah, to me you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me I'll just sit right here and let you take me back I'm on that gravel road, look at me on my way to pick you up; you're standing on the front porch looking just like that, remember that? I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder wait, baby, don't move, right there it is t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch that river was cold, but we gave love a chance yeah, yeah, to me you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling ‘Fast cars and freedom Rascal Flatts,'' I get up and waddle into the kitchen everyone follows me. “What are you doing?” “I’m gonna start supper,” “Ok the next word is officer,” “Red and blue lights cover seventy five like a train miles of cars full of people with nothing to say the sun's out, you think that it's just another November day oh and I can't help but be mad knowing I'll leave and you're gonna stay they called me on a cell phone telling me there's an officer down and we prayed for a miracle, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up for the officer down I begged you to sew up that t-shirt that I sleep in now and badge number four fifty seven is all over town and people keep asking if there's anything that they can do, but no one can give me back you they called me on a cell phone telling me there's an officer down and we prayed for a miracle, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up for the officer down II held you tight when they told me it's time to let go and I know that somehow you knew that you weren't alone they called me and told me it's my officer down and I talked to you and begged you, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up I wish you had more time with us cuz thirty three years ain't enough, for the officer down ‘Officer down Hanna Ellis,'' I pull out the pan I need to brown the meat and grab the hamburger from the fridge. I put the pan on the stove and cut the meat packaging open. I make sure all the meat gets into the pan then I add a little water to the pan to make sure the meat won’t stick to the bottom. I turn the meat on then grab the vegetables that I need to cut up out of the fridge and the cutting board and knife. “Alright what is the next word,” “Uh little,” “ In between the coats in the closet she held onto that heart shaped locket staring at a family flawless but it a pretty picture tonight mom and daddy just won’t stop it fighting at the drop of th faucet cuts through the walls catastrophic she’s caught in the crossfire puts her hands over her ears starts talking through the tears shes saying shes praying I wish words were like little toy guns no sting no hurt no one just a bang bang rolling off your tongue yeah no smoke no bullets no kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done (I wish words were like little toy guns) and just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) wish there was a white flag waving or that they were both just faking and it was just a game they were playing like shoot'em up cowboys leave the plastic pistols in the front yard, throw away the score card and just turn off all the noise. I wish words were like little toy guns no sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) yeah, no smoke, no bullets no kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done (I wish words were like little toy guns) and just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) oh I wish they didn't cut like a knife I wish they didn't break you inside I wish they didn't bang bang make you wanna run, yeah like little toy guns ‘Little toy guns Carrie Underwood,'' By the time I finished I had almost finished cutting the vegetables," “San the next word is one,” “ We’re seventeen in a small town week knees in a CSV door locked in the bathroom what’s it gonna be waiting on that test never thought that they’d be putting those life plans on the shelf a couple american babies raising one up themselves One beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? Sesame Street on the TV a race car rollin' on a cardboard bridge crayon stick figure family stuck right there front center on the fridge flashback to two pink lines a whole bunch of praying and doubting felt like the end of the world now the world don't spin without 'em oh, 'cause one beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? A boy and a girl and a three on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lust, then the shotgun marriage six months later comes a baby in a carriage you know what, y'all? You know what, y'all? the whole thing started with some alcohol the whole thing started with some alcohol one beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? a boy and a girl and a three on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lust, then the shotgun marriage six months later come a baby in a carriage that's not all (nah), that's not all (nah) here we go again, drinking alcohol, yeah ‘One beer Hardy,'' I finished chopping the vegetables and turned and stirred the meat. “ Mr.” “It's the guts and it's the glory, a hundred stripes a hundred stories, it's the pledge of allegiance on the fourth of July, it's them hand-written letters from home, it's the sleepless nights alone, it's his new born baby he left with his wife. Mr. Red White and Blue lay down his life Mr. Red White and Blue, for these stars and stripes. Hey, from the fields of Indiana, from the swamps of Louisiana, to the golden coast of Californ', uncle Sam's the only family he's got, his purple heart beat won't stop, and his eighteenth birthday was the day he was born. Mr. Red White and Blue, lay down his life, Mr. Red White and Blue for these stars and stripes. Stand on the front line. Pay the ultimate price. Ohhh. He was the man of the house where he was born.His family is proud but torn. But if you knew him you would understand, he was raised on how to be brave, just to see the flag still wave, and then he came home with only one hand. he's Mr. Red White and Blue, lay down his life, for these stars and stripes, stand on these front lines, he'll pay the ultimate price, (Mr. Red White and Blue) lay down his life. (Mr. Red White and Blue) for these stars and stripes. March in line, march in line,hey hey hey Mr.Red white and blue Coffee Anderson,” “Answer,” “ Late one night headin' on home driving too fast, radio on huggin' that curve a little to tight now he's hanging on for his life upside down and all alone hoping' he could reach his phone 80 years old watchin' TV all of a sudden it's hard to breathe she tries to get up then hits the ground wheel of fortune spins around sends up a prayer, thought this is it as she pushed the button around her neck they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call 911, what's your emergency? she said, "I'd like to order a pizza, please" but Ma'am, you reached 911" she said, "I know, could you say how long?" ma'am, is everything okay?" "No, it's 413 Maple Way" is there someone in the room with you that you can't talk about?" she said "Yes sir, pepperoni please how long can it be now?" "I've got an officer a mile away, can you stay on the line?" she said "No thanks, I'll see you soon I'll turn on my porch light" they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call when they answer the call they answer the call Answer the call Shanna Jackman,” I turned the meat down and brought it over to the sink to drain the grease. I drained all the grease then I brought the pan back to the stove I grabbed the seasoning from the cupboard and set it by the stove then grabbed the measuring cup measured out the correct amount of water and added the seasoning to the meat then I added the water I stirred it tell the seasoning was well mixed in then I put on the lid. I grabbed out all the other taco supplies and put them on the island. “So supper is almost done then after we eat we can head downstairs and work on the baby cloths I thought we could first organize them by size then wash them then we would go through them,” “Wow Son you really are on top of everything,” “With Archie I had to be,” We ate supper then headed to the bassment were there were so many totes of baby clothes. “San how did you get your old baby clothes,” “I gave my sister twenty bucks to drop them off here without our parents knowing,” “Ok then,” We each sat down by our totes and got to work. “San next word is a,” “Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain but I brush my teeth anyway got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face I’m getting a little bit stronger I got a little bit stronger riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt so I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a months gone by and you realize you haven't cried I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer I'm busy getting stronger and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger getting along without you baby I'm better off without you baby how does it feel without me baby? I'm getting stronger without you baby and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger a little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger A little bit stronger Sara Evans," "Way," " He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous he says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better he opens up my door and I get into his car and he says, you look beautiful tonight and I feel perfectly fine but I miss screaming' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain and it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name you're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming' undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you he respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will he's close to my mother talks business with my father he's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable but I miss screaming' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain and it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name you're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming' undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you he can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling anything at all and you were wild and crazy just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated got away by some mistake and now I'll be screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you and that's the way I loved you I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you The way I loved you Taylor Swift," "Stop," "Why," "No that's the next word," "Ok, Stop right there when you see those boots and a uniform Coming your way get off your cell phone, your fancy ipad,and drop that old briefcase if you wanna see what a hero looks like this might be your chance before you go back home to your safe little world. Y'all don't you understand? these are the men and women that keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they're all across the planet making sure you're free stop when you see a uniform don't you know who you just walked past with your headphones in today you're all concerned with your own little world just outside the terminal gate they're coming home from a whole other world that we know nothing about so the least we can give them is a standing ovation its time to hear us shout these are the men and women who keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they're all across the planet making sure you're free stop when you see a uniform these are the men and women who keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they've got it covered protecting you and me stop when you see a uniform Stop when you see an uniform Buddy Brown,” “Love,” “ I love my boots broke in, I love my Camo hat don't mind a little paint on my jeans, yeah I roll like that I love driving my truck across the railroad tracks if you hit it too quick, it'll hit ya right back I love a fresh cut field with a first frost on ow it shines like gold when the sun turned on I love the sound of them wheels with my baby singing along hen "The Boys Of Summer" comes on I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an ol' dirt road ollin' through mind an I love, man I love an, I Love This Life I Love that county line bar where they all know my drink he way she throws her hands up when that cover band plays I love that taste of her lips when she's been sipping that wine I still get drunk on her every time I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an old' dirt road rolling through mind an, I love, man I love an, I Love This Life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life I love that ragged old barn that my grandpa made t was my whole world back in my innocent days I love that little white church, out on 109 t's where I hit my knees and thank the Lord for this life of mine I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an ol' dirt road rolling through mind and I love, man I love an, I Love This Life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life I love this life Locash,” “ Village,” “No, your mom don't get it and your dad don't get it uncle John don't get it and you can't tell grandma 'Cause her heart can't take it and she might not make it They say, "Don't dare, don't you even go there" "Cutting off your long hair" "You do as you're told" tell you, "Wake up, go put on your makeup" "This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow" there's something wrong in the village in the village, oh hey stare in the village n the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true there's something wrong with the village ith the village here's something wrong with the village eel the rumors follow you rom Monday all the way to Friday dinner ou got one day of shelter then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner ell, I've been there, sitting in that same chair hispering that same prayer half a million times it's a lie, though buried in disciples ne page of the Bible isn't worth a life here's something wrong in the village n the village, oh hey stare in the village n the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true here's something wrong with the village with the village something wrong with the village there's something wrong in the village in the village, oh they stare in the village in the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true there's something wrong with the village with the village something wrong with the village the village Warble come on guys at least try to challenge me,” “Alright fine how about boyfriend,” “ Let's be honest we don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it you can take his breath away and light up every room when you walk through it but I don't want you six foot legs and angel face and sophistication on't really want to causes scene but girl you got everything and I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend just thought you should know that he and I go back so far oh my gosh we lived in his first truck first time we heard Shania Twain I think we were on our way to Lubbock and I know you think he loves you now een so many girls come in and out t sounds a bit insensitive but the truth is what it is I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend just thought you should know, yeah on't know why you act so surprised an't you see it in his eyes ou must have known it all this time eah hat I want your boyfriend to tell you the truth I'll be right there when he gets over you what's meant to be will always find its way in the end I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend just thought you should know boyfriend ReaLynn,” “Gonna,” “Ok my throat is starting to hurt so can I just name a song with the word in the title,” “Yeah that's fine,” “You're gonna miss this Trace Adkins,” “Silence,” “Silence Marshmello featuring Khalid,” “Called,” “I called mama Tim McGraw,”


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel left to pick up Kurt, adn Blaine at 3:45. Quinn showed up at the house at 4:14. “ I know we agreed on four-thrity five o’clock but I got bored at home so I hope that it’s ok I came a little early,” “ Yeah that’s fine I’m waiting for Rachel and the boys to get back anyway so,” “I’ll be right back I’m going to bring my stuff to the basement,” “Alright,” By 5:15 everyone was here we were all sitting in the living room. “Alright I want to play a game,” “What kind of game Quinn?” “I want to test Santana’s music memory so how it works is we take turns saying a word, and San you can either sing the chorus of a song with that word in the title or the whole song with that word in the title,” “Ok,” “Who wants to go first,” “San the first word is fast,” "Staring' at you taking' off your makeup wondering why you even put it on I know you think you do but, baby, you don't need it wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder wait, baby, don't move, right there it is t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch that river was cold, but we gave love a chance yeah, yeah, to me you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me I'll just sit right here and let you take me back I'm on that gravel road, look at me on my way to pick you up; you're standing on the front porch looking just like that, remember that? I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder wait, baby, don't move, right there it is t-shirt hanging off a dogwood branch that river was cold, but we gave love a chance yeah, yeah, to me you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling I see a dust trail following an old red Nova baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom that sunset river bank first time feeling ‘Fast cars and freedom Rascal Flatts,'' I get up and waddle into the kitchen everyone follows me. “What are you doing?” “I’m gonna start supper,” “Ok the next word is officer,” “Red and blue lights cover seventy five like a train miles of cars full of people with nothing to say the sun's out, you think that it's just another November day oh and I can't help but be mad knowing I'll leave and you're gonna stay they called me on a cell phone telling me there's an officer down and we prayed for a miracle, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up for the officer down I begged you to sew up that t-shirt that I sleep in now and badge number four fifty seven is all over town and people keep asking if there's anything that they can do, but no one can give me back you they called me on a cell phone telling me there's an officer down and we prayed for a miracle, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up for the officer down II held you tight when they told me it's time to let go and I know that somehow you knew that you weren't alone they called me and told me it's my officer down and I talked to you and begged you, but you didn't come back around oh I kissed you goodbye a thousand times, but never like I'm doing right now oh we're 21 shots going up I wish you had more time with us cuz thirty three years ain't enough, for the officer down ‘Officer down Hanna Ellis,'' I pull out the pan I need to brown the meat and grab the hamburger from the fridge. I put the pan on the stove and cut the meat packaging open. I make sure all the meat gets into the pan then I add a little water to the pan to make sure the meat won’t stick to the bottom. I turn the meat on then grab the vegetables that I need to cut up out of the fridge and the cutting board and knife. “Alright what is the next word,” “Uh little,” “ In between the coats in the closet she held onto that heart shaped locket staring at a family flawless but it a pretty picture tonight mom and daddy just won’t stop it fighting at the drop of th faucet cuts through the walls catastrophic she’s caught in the crossfire puts her hands over her ears starts talking through the tears shes saying shes praying I wish words were like little toy guns no sting no hurt no one just a bang bang rolling off your tongue yeah no smoke no bullets no kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done (I wish words were like little toy guns) and just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) wish there was a white flag waving or that they were both just faking and it was just a game they were playing like shoot'em up cowboys leave the plastic pistols in the front yard, throw away the score card and just turn off all the noise. I wish words were like little toy guns no sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) yeah, no smoke, no bullets no kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done (I wish words were like little toy guns) and just a bang bang rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns) oh I wish they didn't cut like a knife I wish they didn't break you inside I wish they didn't bang bang make you wanna run, yeah like little toy guns ‘Little toy guns Carrie Underwood,'' By the time I finished I had almost finished cutting the vegetables," “San the next word is one,” “ We’re seventeen in a small town week knees in a CSV door locked in the bathroom what’s it gonna be waiting on that test never thought that they’d be putting those life plans on the shelf a couple american babies raising one up themselves One beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? Sesame Street on the TV a race car rollin' on a cardboard bridge crayon stick figure family stuck right there front center on the fridge flashback to two pink lines a whole bunch of praying and doubting felt like the end of the world now the world don't spin without 'em oh, 'cause one beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? A boy and a girl and a three on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lust, then the shotgun marriage six months later comes a baby in a carriage you know what, y'all? You know what, y'all? the whole thing started with some alcohol the whole thing started with some alcohol one beer turns into a lit cigarette burnin' into a two beer buzz three beers turns into five and six then a love drunk kiss in the back of that truck just like that, everything rearranges life changes out of the blue it's just a Bud Light, but ain't it funny what one beer can turn into? a boy and a girl and a three on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lust, then the shotgun marriage six months later come a baby in a carriage that's not all (nah), that's not all (nah) here we go again, drinking alcohol, yeah ‘One beer Hardy,'' I finished chopping the vegetables and turned and stirred the meat. “ Mr.” “It's the guts and it's the glory, a hundred stripes a hundred stories, it's the pledge of allegiance on the fourth of July, it's them hand-written letters from home, it's the sleepless nights alone, it's his new born baby he left with his wife. Mr. Red White and Blue lay down his life Mr. Red White and Blue, for these stars and stripes. Hey, from the fields of Indiana, from the swamps of Louisiana, to the golden coast of Californ', uncle Sam's the only family he's got, his purple heart beat won't stop, and his eighteenth birthday was the day he was born. Mr. Red White and Blue, lay down his life, Mr. Red White and Blue for these stars and stripes. Stand on the front line. Pay the ultimate price. Ohhh. He was the man of the house where he was born.His family is proud but torn. But if you knew him you would understand, he was raised on how to be brave, just to see the flag still wave, and then he came home with only one hand. he's Mr. Red White and Blue, lay down his life, for these stars and stripes, stand on these front lines, he'll pay the ultimate price, (Mr. Red White and Blue) lay down his life. (Mr. Red White and Blue) for these stars and stripes. March in line, march in line,hey hey hey Mr.Red white and blue Coffee Anderson,” “Answer,” “ Late one night headin' on home driving too fast, radio on huggin' that curve a little to tight now he's hanging on for his life upside down and all alone hoping' he could reach his phone 80 years old watchin' TV all of a sudden it's hard to breathe she tries to get up then hits the ground wheel of fortune spins around sends up a prayer, thought this is it as she pushed the button around her neck they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call 911, what's your emergency? she said, "I'd like to order a pizza, please" but Ma'am, you reached 911" she said, "I know, could you say how long?" ma'am, is everything okay?" "No, it's 413 Maple Way" is there someone in the room with you that you can't talk about?" she said "Yes sir, pepperoni please how long can it be now?" "I've got an officer a mile away, can you stay on the line?" she said "No thanks, I'll see you soon I'll turn on my porch light" they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call they're the ones behind the scenes every day and night that friendly voice you need to hear when you're fighting for your life not every angel wears their wings but they're always there for you and me to them it's just a job after all when they answer the call when they answer the call they answer the call Answer the call Shanna Jackman,” I turned the meat down and brought it over to the sink to drain the grease. I drained all the grease then I brought the pan back to the stove I grabbed the seasoning from the cupboard and set it by the stove then grabbed the measuring cup measured out the correct amount of water and added the seasoning to the meat then I added the water I stirred it tell the seasoning was well mixed in then I put on the lid. I grabbed out all the other taco supplies and put them on the island. “So supper is almost done then after we eat we can head downstairs and work on the baby cloths I thought we could first organize them by size then wash them then we would go through them,” “Wow Son you really are on top of everything,” “With Archie I had to be,” We ate supper then headed to the bassment were there were so many totes of baby clothes. “San how did you get your old baby clothes,” “I gave my sister twenty bucks to drop them off here without our parents knowing,” “Ok then,” We each sat down by our totes and got to work. “San next word is a,” “Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain but I brush my teeth anyway got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face I’m getting a little bit stronger I got a little bit stronger riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt so I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and a months gone by and you realize you haven't cried I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer I'm busy getting stronger and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger getting along without you baby I'm better off without you baby how does it feel without me baby? I'm getting stronger without you baby and I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around and oh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be okay even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger a little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger A little bit stronger Sara Evans," "Way," " He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous he says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better he opens up my door and I get into his car and he says, you look beautiful tonight and I feel perfectly fine but I miss screaming' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain and it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name you're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming' undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you he respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will he's close to my mother talks business with my father he's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable but I miss screaming' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain and it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name you're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming' undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you he can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling anything at all and you were wild and crazy just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated got away by some mistake and now I'll be screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you breakin' down and coming undone it's a roller-coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you and that's the way I loved you I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you The way I loved you Taylor Swift," "Stop," "Why," "No that's the next word," "Ok, Stop right there when you see those boots and a uniform Coming your way get off your cell phone, your fancy ipad,and drop that old briefcase if you wanna see what a hero looks like this might be your chance before you go back home to your safe little world. Y'all don't you understand? these are the men and women that keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they're all across the planet making sure you're free stop when you see a uniform don't you know who you just walked past with your headphones in today you're all concerned with your own little world just outside the terminal gate they're coming home from a whole other world that we know nothing about so the least we can give them is a standing ovation its time to hear us shout these are the men and women who keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they're all across the planet making sure you're free stop when you see a uniform these are the men and women who keep us living safe inside our homes and if you took one minute you're head would be spinning to see the things that they know so stop what you're doing walk up to him and tell him how much it means that every night you drift off to sleep they've got it covered protecting you and me stop when you see a uniform Stop when you see an uniform Buddy Brown,” “Love,” “ I love my boots broke in, I love my Camo hat don't mind a little paint on my jeans, yeah I roll like that I love driving my truck across the railroad tracks if you hit it too quick, it'll hit ya right back I love a fresh cut field with a first frost on ow it shines like gold when the sun turned on I love the sound of them wheels with my baby singing along hen "The Boys Of Summer" comes on I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an ol' dirt road ollin' through mind an I love, man I love an, I Love This Life I Love that county line bar where they all know my drink he way she throws her hands up when that cover band plays I love that taste of her lips when she's been sipping that wine I still get drunk on her every time I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an old' dirt road rolling through mind an, I love, man I love an, I Love This Life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life I love that ragged old barn that my grandpa made t was my whole world back in my innocent days I love that little white church, out on 109 t's where I hit my knees and thank the Lord for this life of mine I love my small town world I love a country girl I love a Friday night an I love this life he sound of an ol' dirt road rolling through mind and I love, man I love an, I Love This Life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life h-o-oh and I love this life h-o-oh an, I love this life I love this life Locash,” “ Village,” “No, your mom don't get it and your dad don't get it uncle John don't get it and you can't tell grandma 'Cause her heart can't take it and she might not make it They say, "Don't dare, don't you even go there" "Cutting off your long hair" "You do as you're told" tell you, "Wake up, go put on your makeup" "This is just a phase you're gonna outgrow" there's something wrong in the village in the village, oh hey stare in the village n the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true there's something wrong with the village ith the village here's something wrong with the village eel the rumors follow you rom Monday all the way to Friday dinner ou got one day of shelter then it's Sunday hell to pay, you young lost sinner ell, I've been there, sitting in that same chair hispering that same prayer half a million times it's a lie, though buried in disciples ne page of the Bible isn't worth a life here's something wrong in the village n the village, oh hey stare in the village n the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true here's something wrong with the village with the village something wrong with the village there's something wrong in the village in the village, oh they stare in the village in the village, oh there's nothing wrong with you it's true, it's true there's something wrong with the village with the village something wrong with the village the village Warble come on guys at least try to challenge me,” “Alright fine how about boyfriend,” “ Let's be honest we don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it you can take his breath away and light up every room when you walk through it but I don't want you six foot legs and angel face and sophistication on't really want to causes scene but girl you got everything and I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend just thought you should know that he and I go back so far oh my gosh we lived in his first truck first time we heard Shania Twain I think we were on our way to Lubbock and I know you think he loves you now een so many girls come in and out t sounds a bit insensitive but the truth is what it is I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend just thought you should know, yeah on't know why you act so surprised an't you see it in his eyes ou must have known it all this time eah hat I want your boyfriend to tell you the truth I'll be right there when he gets over you what's meant to be will always find its way in the end I want your boyfriend I'm not gonna lie I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend I want your boyfriend just thought you should know boyfriend ReaLynn,” “Gonna,” “Ok my throat is starting to hurt so can I just name a song with the word in the title,” “Yeah that's fine,” “You're gonna miss this Trace Adkins,” “Silence,” “Silence Marshmello featuring Khalid,” “Called,” “I called mama Tim McGraw,”


	13. Chapter 13

We played a couple more rounds of the game before I had to get up. “ Alright I need somebody to help me up so I can go get my water bottle and go pee,” “I got you,” Blaine helps me up then I waddle up the stairs I go to the bathroom then I fill up my water bottle. While filling my water bottle I get a call from an unknown number. “Hello,” “May I speak with Santana Lopez?” “This is she,” “Hi Ms.Lopez this is officer Benson the lead investigator on your case I’m calling to inform you that today at 12:33 pm Archie Johnson escaped from prison and we have reason to believe that he is after you,” “Oh my god no this can’t be happening,” “Ms. Lopez I need to know where you are at this exact moment,” “I’m not in New York I’m in my hometown one of my friends from high-school passed away this passed weekend so my friends and I came back for his services,” “Good that’s good it would be best if you stayed were you are until Mr.Johnson is caught,” “This can’t be happening I’m six weeks away from my due date,” “I know this is a lot to process but my team and I’s top priority is seeing you and your babies make it through this,” “I need to go thank you for informing me about this,” “Ms. Lopez wa-,” Before she finished speaking I hung up. It started getting hard for me to breath. I need Kurt. I couldn’t talk so I texted Kurt our safe word. While I wait for Kurt I try to get my breathing normal so I do 5-4-3-2-1 five things I fell. My phone in my hand sinks the twins moving inside me the floor my hair. Four things I see in my water bottle: the fridge, the stove, the clock. Three things I hear are footsteps, the clock, the faucet dripping. Two things I smell are vanilla and coconuts. One thing I taste is salt. “San are you ok what happened?” “Archie h-h-he escaped jail officer Benson called a few minutes ago to tell me she doesn't think we should go back to New York tell he’s caught what are we gonna do I’m due in six weeks but they could come sooner,” “Breath it will be ok we will figure this out,” “I’m scared,” “I know and that is ok,” “Where are the keys I need to go on a drive,” "Hanging by the door be safe ok," " I will I just need to clear my head," "Hey," "Yeah?" "I love you," "I love you to,"   
Kurt's POV   
I watch Santana walk out the door before I head back downstairs. "Where is San?" "She went on a drive, she needed to clear her head," "Why?" "She got a call from officer Benson the lead investigator on her case and sometime today Archie escaped from jail and they have reason to believe he's after her so officer Benson thinks it would be best if we stayed out of New York tell they catch him," "Are you sure San is going to listen to the officer," "The one thing I learned about Santana these past few months is when it comes to her babies their safety is her top priority,"


	14. Chapter 14

I park the car and grab my purse as I climb out. I lock the car before I start the walk in. Since they are going to be here soon I need to get ready for them. I walk into the store and grab a cart. I grab two car seats, two inflatable bassinets, a diaper bag, a couple boxes of diapers and some other odds and ends. I check out and head back to the house. I pull into the driveway and shut the engine off and go to the back so I could grab the car seats out and install them into my van. I get Finley's installed on one side then Blaire's on the other side. I flatten the boxes then I grab the bags out of the trunk. I lock the car before I head into the house. I set the keys down on the entryway table, and take my shoes off before heading to the bassment. “I’m back,” “Let me take these for you,” “ What have you been doing?” “We finished sorting the clothes the newborn and preemie clothes are in the washer as we speak,” “I wasn’t gone that long was I?” “San it’s been almost three hours,” “Really?” “Yeah,” “Wow I didn’t think I was gone that long I just had to get some stuff for these two since they probably will be born in Lima, and stuff I need for them in general,” “Well what did all get?” “I got two car seats that I have already installed in the van two inflatable baby bassinets, a diaper bag, a couple boxes of diapers, and then I got them semi matching coming home outfits I know that the already are going to have a lot of clothes but I couldn’t resist because one says ‘sometimes when you pray for a miracle” then the other one says ‘you get two’ and I saw them and I almost started crying because these babies are living miracles and I wouldn’t trade them for anything,” The washer went timer went off so Quinn and Puck went over to switch loads. “Oh that was not cool little man,” “What little man do this time,” “He kicked me in the ribs again it’s like my ribs are his favorite spot to kick while his sister is more interested on kicking my bladder speaking of I need to pee again for the millionth time today I will be back,” I went to the bathroom did what I needed went back down stairs grabbed my water bottle off the counter and went back down stairs. “So Quinn Puck when could we expect another accidental pregnancy from you guys,” “Well funny you should ask because baby Puckerman is due july fourth,” “Are you guys gonna tell Beth?” I want to know if their seven year old daughter knew she was gonna be a big sister. Yeah I know they gave her up for adoption. “Well I want to but Quinn,” “I mean I understand Beth is gonna question why you chose to keep this baby and not her, you just need to tell her how it is you guys where in your sophomore year of high school when you got pregnant with her you guys weren’t ready for a baby finatinal or emotional and you both are against abotions so you guys gave her up so she could have the best life possible that is why you gave her to Shelby so she could have the best life,” “She’s gonna hate us or me at least Puck wanted to keep her so did Finn and she wasn’t his,” “I know,” “I feel like I failed her,” “I know you but you didn’t you did what is best for her so you didn’t you gave her the best life possible giving her up,” “Is she gonna be mad at us?” “Maybe but after awhile she’ll be excited to be a big sister,” We talked more and finished washing clothes before going to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks till my due date, and we are still in Lima. I love Kurt,Blaine, and Rachel but after three weeks of seeing them all day every day I needed a break from them. Yeah we see eachother in New York but not as much Blaine is still in school so he has class most day’s Kurt has his internship at vogue and Rachel has her funny girl rehearsals but since we are in Lima they don’t have those things so I told them to go out for a bit so I could sleep when in reality i was going to be doing other things. I had a list of things I need to do before the twins are born. The first thing on that list is to prepare their beds so I inflate the beds and get them situated by the bed. Wow that took less time than I thought it would alright next thing get their bag ready. I finished my list right as Rachel and the boys get back. “Hey hun, how was your day, did you get your nap you look flushed are you ok?” “Yeah I’m fine my back has been bothering me all day no I didn’t get my nap but I did get the twin’s hospital bag my hospital bag and their beds ready so we are just waiting on them now,” “Well why don’t you go soak in the tub while the boys and I make supper?” “I was just thinking the same thing except not about supper. I'm not really hungry but I love the idea of a bath so if you need me that’s where I will be,” I slowly start making my way up stairs. “Oh god ow,'' There is a trickle of water flowing down my legs. “San?” “My water just broke,” “Ok we got this I will go start the car Rachel go grab the hospital bags and San some dry pant’s Blaine you go hold San’s hand,” “Is this real are they coming today?” “Yeah baby yeah they are here let’s sit you down,” “No I don’t wanna sit it hurts to sit,” “Ok,” I slowly start turning and making my way back down the stairs. “I’m scared,” “Why?” “Because they are gonna be so little and not fully developed and-” “Hey look at me you are thirty-seven weeks most twin pregnancies don’t go past thirty-five weeks with you as their mom these babies are gonna be just fine you are a survivor,” “I’m a survivor and so are my babies,” “Yes exactly so just relax and focus on bringing these miracles into this world," “Alright I got the bag and the dry pants,” “I’ll help her change then we will meet you and Kurt in the van,” “Ok,” “Alright nice and easy one foot then the other,” Blaine helped me out of my wet pants and into my dry pants. “Alright you ready?” “Wait just wait I feel another contraction coming ,” “Ok just breathe in then out in then out,” I nod copying his breathing and holding his hand. “Hey if I can’t have the three of you in there when I give birth will you be the one in there with me?” “Yes of course I will now let’s get you to the hospital so we can meet your babies,” “Our babies Blaine they may not be genetically related to t=you Kurt and Rachel but family isn’t always blood,” “Good point now let’s go,” We were almost to the hospital when another vehicle hit us from the side.


	16. Chapter 16

Beeping is all I hear. Pain is all I feel. My eyes are heavy. I have to pry them open. When I do so the first thing I notice is my bump isn’t the same size as it was before the accident. I start pushing the blue call button beside my bed and repeatedly tell a nurse to come in. “My babies are they ok?” “Yeah perfectly fine and healthy we have them in the N.I.C.U for obsevation just because you were in a car accident before they were born,” “I need to see them,” “You need to rest and regain your strength,” “Lady I’m not joking find me away to see my babies I need to see them you don’t understand they are my miracles ok they are my first live babies I’ve had two stillbirths I need to see them and I need to see them now,” “Let me page your doctor and we will see what he says,” “Ok can you tell me about the three other people I came in her with?” “Yeah you and the gentleman that was in the backseat with you walked away with minor injuries just like you and then the driver and passenger are both in comas last I heard it’s not looking good for them,” “Oh god has Blaine the gentleman that was in the backseat with me seen the babies yet?” “Yeah he has been up to see them almost every day,” “Everyday how long have I been out?” “Two days the doctor wanted to keep you under for a couple days so you had time to regain some of your strength,” “When can I see my babies,” “Once I check your incision site and do a couple other things can you tell me your full name please,” “Santana Diabla Lopez,” “And today’s date?” “I don’t know but I can tell you the day my accident happened,” “And what day was that?” “Veterans day my kids birthday November 11th take your pick just let me see my damn kids,” “Fine last question then I'll check your incision site then I'll have a nurse get you a wheelchair and wheel you up to the N.I.C.U to meet your babies," "Fine hit me with it," "Do you know who the president of the United States is?" " Wish I didn't but I do," "Very good lets see the incision site," I let him pull my gown up and check the incision site. “Incision site is healing nicely let’s get you up to see your babies,” The same nurse as before comes in with a wheelchair and she unhooks me from all the monitors and then helps me into the wheelchair. “Before we go see my babies can we go see Blaine?” “Yeah he may not be in his room he may be up with the babies but we will check his room,” “Awesome thanks,” “So how do you know each other?” “High-school glee club as cliche as it sounds,” “Really?” “Yeah and then when I Decided to leave my abusive fiance they were there for me and they meaning Blaine Kurt who was driving the car and Rachel who was the passenger we decided to become a polygamy relationship so that way if something were to happen to me my ex-fiance wouldn’t have a chance at getting custody of the twins,” “Wow alright this is Blaine’s room, and it looks like he isn’t in here so he must be up with the babies,” She pushed my wheelchair further down to the hall to the elevator she hit the up arrow when the doors opened she pushed me in then stepped in behind me she hit the fifth floor button we rid the elevator in silence just listing to the elevator music the elevator dinged and the door opened signaling that we had reached the fifth floor. “Alright here we are the N.I.C.U,” “I see Blaine can I wheel myself over?” “I don’t see why not,” I start rolling myself over to Blaine. “Hey how are they doing?” “Oh my god you're here you're ok,” “Yeah how are you doing?” “As well as can be expected,” “What’s that mean?” “The pronounced Kurt dead this morning his heart just stopped beating,” “Oh god,” “Yeah I don’t know what I’m gonna do San he was my rock I don’t know what I’m going to do without him,” “You are going to take it one day at a time,” “Yeah it’s going to be hard,” “You know what would make you feel better?” “What?” “Helping me hold one of my babies,” “Yeah it would alright which one do you want?” “I don’t know they both look so alike,” “Here have Blaire,and I'll grab Finn and stand by you so you can see them both,” “Alright,” Blaine grabs Blaire out of her incubator and handed her to me then he grabbed Finn from his and came and stood by me. “Alright babes this is your momma and she has prayed for you for so long,” “Blaine could you ask the nurse if we could take them back to my room?” “Of course baby,” He placed Finn in my other arm and walked over to the nurses station. I watched him talk to the nurse before I turned my attention back to my two miracles. “Alright the nurse said that it would be fine if we brought them to your room,” “Awsome you wanna wheel us to Rachel’s room I know she is in a coma but I wanna see her,” “Yeah sure,” He unlocked the breaks and started wheeling us to the elevator he hit the up arrow and when the doors opened he backed inside pulling the wheelchair in with him. He hit the sixth floor button. “So what are we gonna do?” “I don’t know,” “Why don’t we talk once we get to my room after we see Rachel?” “Alright,” The elevator doors open and the first thing we hear is alarms blaring and an automated voice saying ‘code blue room 632 code blue room 632,” “That’s Rachel's room,” With that I knew that she probably was gone. “Let’s go to my room,” Blaine pulled the wheelchair back into the elevator and hit the fourth floor button. “You know my room number?” “Yeah if I wasn’t with the twins I was with you baby,” “I didn’t know,” “Here we are my lady,” “Thank you kind sir,” “How are we gonna do this?” “Do what?” “Get me back in bed,” “I’ll get a nurse to help,” “Alright,” Blaine left the room and I started thinking of what was gonna happen I mean what were the chances of Blaine and I staying together I mean he only joined the polygamy relationship after Kurt and Rachel said they would. Blaine comes back in with the same nurse from earlier. “Hi again I’m so sorry I didn’t catch your name before,” “It’s Marrissa,” “Nice to meet you Marrissa,” “Do the N.I.C.U nurses know you took the babies?” “Yeah we got permission from them before we did so,” “Alright well they don’t need to be in the N.I.C.U anymore we just wanted them in there for a couple days so we could make sure the car accident didn’t have any affect on them,” “Did it?” “No not at all your daughter was born at 4:34 weighing five pounds six ounces and your son was born at 4:39 five minutes after his sister because his foot was stuck by your ribs and he came into this world weighing five pounds five ounces,” “So they are healthy?” “Yeah,” “Uh could you possible get an update on on Rachel Berry she is the other person in the car we went up to see her after we broke the twins out and we just heard ‘code blue room 632’which Blaine said was her room,” “Of course let's get you into bed the babies probably will need a feed soon are you going to breastfeed,” “Yeah that is the plan,” “Alright Blaine why don’t you take one baby and then I’ll take the other do you think you could stand on your own,” “Yeah,” “Alright,” Marrissia took Finn and Blaine took Blaire. I stood up and climbed into bed. It was hard because my legs felt like I had been sitting on them for too long. But I did it. I got into bed and Marrissia handed me Finn, and Blaine handed me Blaire. “I’ll go see what I can find out about Rachel for you,” “Thank you,” “I’m gonna go make so phone calls I’ll be back,” They both left and I sat there with my two babies thinking that this was all a dream, no a nightmare and I was gonna wake up any second but it wasn’t it was all real.


	17. Chapter 17

That day changed my whole life. Blaine never came back into the hospital. Well he did but he did so on a stretcher he couldn’t handle Kurt dying so he jumped into traffic and got hit by a car. He died instantly. I was right about Rachel; she was gone when we went up to see her after taking the twins out of the N.I.C.U. The twins are doing great though we got released from the hospital two days after I woke up,, and Brittney was there ready to pick us up. We've been staying with her because I can’t go back to New York. Archie is still on the run, and I’m living in constant fear for not only my life but my baby's life too.


End file.
